The invention generally relates to gravel packing a well.
When well fluid is produced from a subterranean formation, the fluid typically contains particulates, or “sand.” The production of sand from the well must be controlled in order to extend the life of the well. One technique to accomplish this involves routing the well fluid through a downhole filter formed from gravel that surrounds a sandscreen. More specifically, the sandscreen typically is a cylindrical mesh that is inserted into and is generally concentric with the borehole of the well where well fluid is produced. Gravel is packed between the annular area between the formation and the sandscreen, called the “annulus.” The well fluid being produced passes through the gravel, enters the sandscreen and is communicated uphole via tubing that is connected to the sandscreen.
The gravel that surrounds the sandscreen typically is introduced into the well via a gravel packing operation. In a conventional gravel packing operation, the gravel is communicated downhole via a slurry, which is a mixture of fluid and gravel. A gravel packing system in the well directs the slurry around the sandscreen so that when the fluid in the slurry disperses, gravel remains around the sandscreen.
A potential challenge with a conventional gravel packing operation deals with the possibly that fluid may prematurely leave the slurry. When this occurs, a bridge forms in the slurry flow path, and this bridge forms a barrier that prevents slurry that is upstream of the bridge from being communicated downhole. Thus, the bridge disrupts and possibly prevents the application of gravel around some parts of the sandscreen.
One type of gravel packing operation involves the use of a slurry that contains a high viscosity fluid. Due to the high viscosity of this fluid, the slurry may be communicated downhole at a relatively low velocity without significant fluid loss. However, the high viscosity fluid typically is expensive and may present environmental challenges relating to its use. Another type of gravel packing operation involves the use of a low viscosity fluid, such as a fluid primarily formed from water, in the slurry. The low viscosity fluid typically is less expensive than the high viscosity fluid. This results in a better quality gravel pack (leaves less voids in the gravel pack than high viscosity fluid) and may be less harmful to the environment. However, a potential challenge in using the low viscosity fluid is that the velocity of the slurry must be higher than the velocity of the high viscosity fluid-based slurry in order to prevent fluid from prematurely leaving the slurry.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for an arrangement and/or technique that addresses one or more of the problems that are set forth above as well as possibly addresses one or more problems that are not set forth above.